Since 2014
by AnalPrincess69
Summary: In this saddening story, we find out a horrific past memory of a person called "The Chaos Ruler"...


I approached the artwork that the mysterious stranger known as 'The Chaos Ruler' had made, it was a pencil drawing of a jester who had parts of his face stretched out. Below the artwork it had the title 'Losing The Grip Of Sanity Since 2014'. The man who made this, 'The Chaos Ruler', was in the art museum, drawing furry porn, hoping to get some attention. I walked up to the man. He was fat af and ugly :'}.

"What happened in 2014?" I asked him, he looked up from his furry porn and this is what he told me:

"So it all started with this pink ball, his name was Kirby and the hero of Dreamland…

After going through a game in the franchise, by the name of "Kirby Triple Deluxe", I have never shared this flaming HATRED of this _**DISGUSTING, UNFORGIVABLE PINK PEASANT**_ as of now, and people must follow my words here… Never, and I truly mean _**NEVER**_ , buy any games from HAL, and if you dare, I, shall personally, _**NUKE YOUR ENTIRE COUNTRY!**_ Since January 11th, my heart has been shattered into pieces… And here's my story…

Our betrayer, Kirby the puffball, one day woke up because of a beautiful big beanstalk growing out of the ground so named, the Dreamstalk. Later he spots King DeDeDe's castle which just happened to be higher up than his house on the beanstalk. Climbing upwards to see what is happening, he spots a spider-like figure floating towards the castle…

As he sees him entering the castle while following the strange figure, he finds King DeDeDe's guards blocking the spider person, however it was completely useless and easily got rid of his protection in a blow. Capturing him, he drags him out of the castle in a web-like net… And as it goes, our so-called _**"**_ _hero"_ goes after them, leading to a marvelously beautiful place called "Floralia", which being a series of islands floating above Dreamland. After battling and pushing his way through while discovering what is happening, his final adversary in this heartless game, was a extremely pretty queen by the name of "Sectonia"... As later found out, that poor spider which of the name is "Taranza", had long ago gave her a cursed mirror as a gift…

Kirby, still following his usual goal to save King DeDeDe, as of now has to fight this _**COMPLETELY HARMLESS**_ spider person because of how _**INSENSITIVE**_ he is…

However, fortunately this weak spider was able to protect himself from this horrible pink monster, by taking complete control of King DeDeDe and turning him into _**MASKED**_ DeDeDe… And as always, this horrible ball of evil takes him out to continue his rampage, and returning him to "normal"... This spider scared for his life, summons the fabulously _**HOT**_ queen herself, Queen Sectonia… And as always, this sickening pink creature mindlessly attacks her...But since she's such a _**STRONG, INDEPENDENT WOMAN**_ , her braveness turns her into an oh-so saddening shape of an absolutely beautiful flower-bee hybrid… since she's so powerful, she makes the Dreamstalk grow much further, completely covering planet Popstar. After that _**DEGENERATIVE PINK BALL OF SATAN**_ fights his way through the vines and attacks this poor creation of god himself, _**ME**_ , _**THE CHAOS RULER**_ , he defeats her once and for all...

No more needs to be said about this _**HORRIFIC**_ story that has completely broke my heart since 2014…"

I stared straight into his eyes and whispered:

"I do not give a single living fuck about that fictional bee's ass!"

As he replied with;

"I'll write a journal because of you..."

A tear rolled down his cheek and fell straight onto the ass of the furry, which he was drawing.

"I'm also blocking you because it's the only way I can deal with my first world problems." I got up and left. Not giving a single shit about his ugly ass :'}

The next day he made 50 journals about how he's depressed and 2 more art vents, stating he will never escape his endless depression and his wounds that will not heal.


End file.
